The Cordall Family Cheyenne's POV
by C.Cordall
Summary: This is about a vampire family that always has some weird situations going on.
1. Chapter 1

THE CORDALL FAMILY

OLDEST TO YOUNGEST

Kendall Cordall- short black hair, golden brown eyes and pale white skin. - 28

Catherine Cordall- long red hair, golden brown eyes and pale white skin - 26

Dylan Cordall- short spiky black hair, golden brown eyes, and pale white skin - 21

William Cordall- curly blonde hair, golden brown eyes, and pale white skin - 19

Bryant Cordall - short brown hair, golden brown eyes, and pale white skin - 19

Wendy Cordall - curly black hair with white bangs, golden brown eyes, and pale white skin - 18

Michelle Cordall - long blonde hair, golden brown eyes, and pale white skin - 18

Mckensie Cordall - brown/blonde hair, golden brown eyes, pale white skin - 13

Shayne Cordall - shoulder-length brown hair, golden brown eyes, pale white skin - 12

Cheyenne Cordall - long brown hair, golden brown eyes, pale white skin - 12

Walter Cordall - short blonde hair, golden brown eyes, pale white skin - 8

Delaynie Cordall - curly brown hair, golden brown eyes, pale white skin - 7


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned , laying across a couch staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep or eat. Dylan, Kendall, and Catherine had gone to Washington State for the week. William and Wendy had gone hunting. Bryant and Michelle were upstairs making-out on the couch. They were supposed to be baby-sitting us. Shayne walked in his brown hair soaking wet. I looked at my brother took a deep breath and said "Do I want to know?".

"Probably not" he said, walking across the floor to his room. When he came back out he had new clothes and his hair was combed.

"Then I won't ask" I said smiling at my twin brother.

"There's my sister" Shayne said shaking his wet hair all over me.

"Thanks for that" I muttered.

"No problem" he said smiling.

"Where is Walter and Delaynie?" I asked not taking my eyes of his face.

"Delaynie is in her room, and Walter is doing a favor for me" he said grinning mischievously.

"What this time?" I asked my eyes moving back up towards the ceiling.

"He's video-tapping Bryant and Michelle for blackmail" Shayne answered, untying his shoes.

I rolled my eyes "If Bryant catches him he'll squash him flat" I said, frowning at the thought.

"hopefully" said Shayne, he sat on the lounge chair next to the couch and grabbed the remote.

I turned over on my side so I was watching the TV. He hit a button and a video of Bryant and Michelle kissing and the sound of Walter snickering came on. I busted out laughing. "priceless" Shayne said "priceless".

I looked up at the ceiling and I heard Shayne yell "Crap!" and Walter yell "Uh-oh"

The next thing I saw was Bryant running at the camera then a loud smash and the camera cut off.

Shayne turned the TV to Disney Channel just as Bryant walking in with Walter by the back of his shirt and a big hunk of broken metal in the other.

He looked at Shayne and Me furiously "What is this?" he yelled dropping Walter on the floor.

"Don't look at me" I said turning to watch TV.

Walter ran over and sat next to me on the couch. He stared at Bryant with large, frightened golden eyes.

Bryant rounded on Shayne. He picked up Shayne by his shirt, which of course didn't hurt him. We heard a loud crash followed by Shayne cursing. Then Bryant stalked out of Shayne's room glaring at us. He stomped up the stairs back to Michelle.

Me and Walter busted out laughing as Shayne came out of his room holding his head.

"Walter you little idiot! Im so not paying you now!" said Shayne walking back to his seat.

"Even if I got this?" said Walter grinning. He took a little black tape out of his pocket and threw it at Shayne.

Shayne caught it and smiled "Okay fine ill pay you half price. How did you manage to get it?" he asked curiously.

"I took it from the camera and put a blank one in right before Bryant saw me, and why half price!?" said Walter, glaring at Shayne.

"Because you got my camera smashed" said Shayne pocketing the tape.

Walter sighed, and got up of the couch "Ahhh! Bryant ripped my shirt! Third one this week!"

"Ill sew it for you" I said not taking my eyes off the ceiling.

"mmk, thanks" said Walter running towards his room.

"Later Sis I'm going out" said Shayne putting on his cap and creeping out of the room. Of course everyone gets to leave today but me. I walked to the bathroom and looked at the mirror for a second. Flawless white skin, golden-brown eyes, and long brown hair ,and a great family and yet I wasn't happy with my life.


End file.
